U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,519 to Burk et al. discloses aromatic monohydroxamic acids of the general formula ##STR3## wherein R is an aromatic hydrocarbon radical of 1 to 3 aromatic rings with the proviso that when R is monocyclic it contains as a substituent one or more halogen or alkoxy groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,946 to Shibota discloses hydroxamic acid derivatives of the general formula ##STR4## wherein R is alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl or pyridyl. These compounds are useful as addition agents to improve feed for domestic animals and poultry.
European patent application No. 0,127,726 to Schewe discloses the hydroxamic acids of the formula ##STR5## wherein R is ##STR6## These compounds have been found useful as .DELTA..sup.5 -lipoxygenase inhibitors.
Novel compounds having activity as .DELTA..sup.5 -lipoxygenase inhibitors would be a useful addition to the art.